Leave the Memories
by Jhay07
Summary: Tohru gathered up the courage to confess to Kyo but he turned her down. Seeking for some comfort, she found it in the least person she expects: Hatori Sohma.
1. Chapter 1: Rejections

Summary: Tohru gathered up the courage to confess to Kyo but he turned her down. Seeking for some comfort, she found it in the least person she expects: Hatori Sohma.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, the story would've ended up with Tohru getting married with Hatori.

Chapter 1: Rejections

-oOo-

Tohru Honda held on to Kyo Sohma's arm. She didn't let go of it, rather, she tightened her grip on it. She wasn't going to back down. Not now. Not when she's ready to admit to him her feelings that she has been trying to suppress. 'This is it,' Tohru thought. 'It's now or never,'

Engrossed in her thoughts, Tohru didn't notice the sudden change in the weather. The blue sky turned to charcoal gray and what was once a cloudless sky was suddenly filled with dark clouds. The rain is about to come.

"Ne, Tohru. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Kyo asked. "Is everything all right? Are you feeling sick?" Worry surged throughout Kyo's mind. He has been used to the vibrant attitude that Tohru always keeps up that it is rare to see her like this. "Is something wrong?"

Tohru looked up. She stared at the orange colored eyes that are uniquesly Kyo's. She shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong. It's just that I have something to tell you," Tohru said. She took a moment and hesitated, not sure if she's really sure to admit her feelings for him.

"I… Kyo-kun… I like you," Tohru finally admitted, blushing furiously. "I… I've fought hard to stop my feelings for you… But okasan said that I should be honest with myself… That if I love somebody, I should be honest enough to tell it to the person directly" she continued, looking deeply to Kyo's eyes.

Kyo was taken aback. He wasn't prepared for her confession. It's not that he doesn't love her back. But he has some issues that he needs to resolve by himself. And that includes admitting to her too that she loves her. Very deeply.

"I… I'm sorry, Tohru. But I don't feel the same way," Kyo finally replied, breaking the silence that hung in the air. "I don't mean to hurt you Tohru. But it's better this way," he continued.

The rain began to fall.

_Lies. I'm sorry Tohru but I have to. Even if you told me that you accept me for what I am and for who I am, I still can't find the courage to look into you directly. To open myself to anyone. I'm being unfair to you but it's a battle I should fight on my own. You were always there for me, Tohru. And I thank you for that. For the moments we spend together, I didn't regret that, in fact, I kept on looking forward to that. Those moments that you are always around whenever I feel so vulnerable, that was the moment that I realized that it is you that I need. But right now, I can't admit my feelings to you. I'm a coward and I know it._

Tohru felt like her heart is about to be ripped apart. She wasn't expecting the kind of answer he has given her. As the rain began to wet her clothes, she took one step back. Then took another. And anther until she was a foot away from Kyo.

Tears brimming with tears, and because the pain is too much to bear, she turned her back and quickly ran away.

As quickly as she had ran, she wasn't able to hear the three word that Kyo was able to utter.

"I'm sorry, Tohru,"

-oOo-

A/N: Tell me what you think! It's my first attempt to write a Fruits Basket fic!


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Missing Person

Summary: Tohru gathered up the courage to confess to Kyo but he turned her down. Seeking for some comfort, she found it in the least person she expects: Hatori Sohma.

Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own this. Jeeeez.

Chapter 2: Of Reminiscing and Finding the Missing Person

-oOo-

Hatori Sohma was quite feeling a bit melancholic that day. He wasn't expecting to feel a bit emotional, but he most certainly felt it. In retrospect, he regarded tat it might has something to do with the weather, seeing how the rain is falling hard. Flashes of memories came hunting him – memories of him together with Kana. He wasn't prepared for the mental images assault he was having. It only means that up until now, he hasn't moved on yet with that hd transpired between them. He remembered vividly the conversation that he, Ayame and Shigure had back at the lake house.

Ayame had blatantly suggested to snatch Kana away during her wedding ceremony, a thought he has unconsciously would have wanted. But being a civil man himself, he chose to stand at the back and let her go. After all, he was already contented with the memories of her. He no longer would've wanted to cause her another pain. He's okay with the fact that he's the only one who remembers. He already had a shot of how wonderful life could be.

And a vision of Tohru suddenly came to his mind. A small smile tugged on his lips.

Tohru's appearance in his life is like opening a window to a dark, shuttered room. Maybe not only in his life but she also managed to free the others with her kind-hearted nature. Her ability to accept everyone is what drew the Sohmas toward her. 'Even Akito admitted defeat,' he mused. 'It's not everyday that you get to meet a person like her. That's why her two best friends re very protective of her,'

Then a sudden realization hit him.

He no longer cared for Hana. Well, first love will never die and she will forever have a place I his heart. But Tohru… The Spring in their lives… Would always have a certain place in their hearts as well as in his. And because of this, he came to a conclusion that what he is feeling towards Kana is not love, but guilt. The guilt of not being able to protect her from the curse that loomed I his life. The curse that Tohru is trying to break.

And that is when he came to a point to understand what truly he is feeling.

He loves Tohru.

And he vowed to protect the smile that takes their sadness away.

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door burst open and in entered Ayame.

"Ha'ri! There's trouble!" Ayame exclaimed, having his usual 'girlish' tone.

"Quit having that kind of tone, Ayame and tell me what's the problem," Hatori snapped.

"Sheesh. You're so serious, Ha'ri. Sometimes, you need to get out of this office and have a life," Ayame commented. "Anyway, Tohru is missing," he immediately continued as Hatori glared at him.

Hatori became alert. 'Tohru is missing? What possibly could have happened?'

"She's missing? For how long?" he asked.

Ayame looked at his watch and made a mental computation.

"About two hours now. She was last seen with Kyo, though. It seemed that they had an argument or something,:

"Have they began searching for her?" he queried. Worry began to surge in his mind. At this kind of weather, it wuld be difficult to look for her. Given the circumstances, she would probably be bathing in the rain. They have to move fast, or else she will get sick. Tohru's body is so fragile she could easily catch flu or two.

Hatori donned his coat, took his car keys and brought out his umbrella.

"Who are the people looking for her?" he paused as he was positioning himself in front of the door.

"Hmm. Let me see… Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Hana-san and Uo-san," Ayame counted in his fingers. "A total of seven people if you add the both of us. They have already looked for her in her usual place. In the school; the library; the cemetery but nothing. They couldn't find her,"

Hatori's eyes became somewhat more concerned. Unbeknownst to him, his actions were not left unnoticed by Ayame.

"Seemed like our Ha'ri has found someone," Ayame commented. "You're beginning to grow fond of her, aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I care for her as much as you care for her, Aya. Don't mix it with your nonsensical antics," he replied dryly. "Let's go. The sooner we start looking for her, the better,"

The door closed with a snap.

-oOo-

A/N: Yaaay! I'm slowly developing the plot. I have already made the ending of this and it's really hard to write the main plot of the story. See you in the next chapter! And thank you for the people who reviewed this story!^_^

Quotes mark in ' are thoughts while " are spoken.:)


	3. Chapter 3: Black Out

Summary: Tohru gathered up the courage to confess to Kyo but he turned her down. Seeking for some comfort, she found it in the least person she expects: Hatori Sohma.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Enough said.

Chapter 3: Black Out

-oOo-

Tohru ran as far as her feet could take her. Drenched in the cold rain and shivering, she made no attempt to stop on walking. Even though she is not sure where she's going, she just let her feet drag her until she slipped down the road.

This was already her third fall and it was proving to be very difficult to stand up again. Her first two falls, she managed to get a hold of the railings for support but this time, she fell flat on her back.

She lay down on the cold, wet, concrete road. The rain splattering across her face but she made no motion to move. She just simply laid down there; her thoughts succumbed to the event that happened earlier.

"_I… I'm sorry, Tohru. But I don't feel the same way," Kyo finally replied, breaking the silence that hung in the air. "I don't mean to hurt you Tohru. But it's better this way,"_

Kyo's words haunt her thoughts. She curled up in a fetal position. She made no notice of the people passing her by nor the faces of the bystanders looking at her.

The pain she is felt in her twisted ankle is nothing compared to the pain in her heart. Which is too much to bear.

Minutes have passed and she is still not standing up nor made an attempt to do so. She just let the rain fall on her face and her body, to at least somewhat wash the pain away.

Moments later, her mind went completely blank. She passed out.

-oOo-

A/N: I know. I know. This chapter is a bit short but I promise a longer chapter after this. Please bear wit me since I've a thesis to work on..


	4. Chapter 4: The Circumstances

Summary: Tohru gathered up the courage to confess to Kyo but he turned her down. Seeking for some comfort, she found it in the least person she expects: Hatori Sohma.

Disclaimer: It's says here this is a disclaimer, right?

Chapter 4: The Circumstances

-oOo-

Finding her under specific circumstances proved to be very difficult indeed. Adding to the fact that Ayame was bugging him nonstop, he was finding it hard to concentrate o driving and at the same time, looking for signs of Tohru's whereabouts. Finally, he spotted a free space and parked the car.

"Ayame. It would be better if we split up here to try find Tohru. It would be much easier and we could cover a larger space," he told Ayame.

"I agree with you, Ha'ri. I just hope that she's okay," Ayame replied, a serious tone hanging in air.

"Let's go," Hatori said, pushing the door open and opening the umbrella. "Let's meet here after an hour. If we still can't find her, let's reconvene at Shigure's house to sort this out,"

"Okay,"

Thunder crackled and lightning struck. 'The rain seemed to be on the other side of the coin,' Hatori said pensively, noting the rain pouring heavily. 'I need to act fast or else it will be bad for her,'

He has searched everywhere around the corner, but Tohru was still nowhere to be found. He would've given up hope had not for the people pooling over the other side of the road, as if an accident happened.

Deliberately, he crossed the street and reluctantly checked what the commotion was all about. The sight of a young woman with long, brown hair lying down the pavement made Hatori to move faster.

"Tohru?" He managed to say, but he was still at loss for words.

Lying in front of him was Tohru, her clothes all wet from the rain; purple bruises in her arms and a twisted ankle. The lifeless and bedraggled figure in front of him hocked him. He began to feel different emotions, but none could describe what he is feeling.

Removing his coat, he gently draped it over her shoulder and carried her princess-like, being careful not to put too much pressure on her twisted ankle. He felt the pain that Thru was feeling. But only physically.

Mentally analyzing the place where he could bring her, Hatori opted for the nearest and most practical options of all: his house.

He opened the door to his car and brought Tohru in, strapping the seatbelt on her. He took out his cellphone and called Ayame, telling him that he has found Tohru and is on their way to his house so he could treat her bruises and put bandage in her twisted ankle. Ayame replied that he will be stopping by to Shigure's house to inform them the news and to dig out the story on what really happened that made Tohru ran away. Putting his phone back into his pockets, he silently prayed to the gods that Tohru is now safe, save from the slight bruises he had.

But he had no idea that what she needs the most is a healing heart.

-oOo-

A/N: *ducks as angry mob and pitchforks came hurling in* Hey! I did say that it will be longer than the previous chapter isn't it?:) thank you for all the review! It's making my heart melt~~


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogations

Summary: Tohru gathered up the courage to confess to Kyo but he turned her down. Seeking for some comfort, she found it in the least person she expects: Hatori Sohma.

Disclaimer: It's says here this is a disclaimer, right?

Chapter 5: Interrogations

-oOo-

Ayame unceremoniously welcomed himself in Shigure's house. Two pairs of eyes shot dagger looks at him, hinting that for the first time, the rat and the cat agreeing on the same boat. He ignored the two and went to business.

"So I've heard that our little flower is finally found," Shigure started first, breaking the awkward silence that hangs in the air.

"Yes. Ha'ri was able to find Tohru somewhere. He didn't divulge any detail to me except that she has some slight bruises and a twisted ankle. Nonetheless, she is perfectly safe now," Aya replied, the seriousness of his voice made the cat and the rat turn their minds to business.

"So? What happened? Why did she suddenly run away? Honda-san isn't like that," Yuki said.

"Ask the stupid cat," Uotani replied. "He ad Tohru met before she ran away,"

All eyes are now fixed on Kyo, who seemed to be feeling a bit nervous and fidgety.

"I didn't do anything to her," Kyo managed to say.

"But?" Yuki butted in.

"But what?" Kyo angrily replied.

"If you didn't do anything wrong, why would Honda-san be running away like that?" Yuki pointed out.

"It's just that… For crying out loud she confessed to me!" Kyo slashed out, raising his voice and standing up.

"WHAT?" they said in unison.

"I'm not feeling a good aura in you, Kyo-san," Hanajima looking at Kyo straight in his eyes. "You rejected her, right?"

Kyo looked away from them. "What should I do? I don't feel the same way as she does,"

"Liar!" Uotani shouted. "I heard you last night, orange-haired boy. You love Tohru. I know it. Even Hanajima knows it! But why did you do that to her?" She made a move towards Kyo but two pairs of hands prevented er from doing so.

"Sohma-kun. Hanajima. Let go of me. I just want to teach that bastard a lesson!" she shouted.

"Tohru wouldn't want that to happen," Shigure said.

"That's right, Uo-san. You know perfectly well that she's against violence, let alone to let her best friend hurt someone," Ayame replied.

"She's right, Uotani," Hanajima commented. "Besides, I think that there's a perfect, excusable reason why Kyo rejected her, right?"

A chill ran down Kyo's spine. He knows that he shouldn't meddle with Hanajima and Uotani. And what he is facing now might be considered worst than death itself.

"It's my own personal reason. You don't have to hear it," he replied, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Solve this problem, Kyo-san. Or it might be too late for you toturn back time," Hanajima commented.

Everyone fell silent. At long last, Kyo stood up. "Give me some time and I will," he spoke. With that, he left the room and left them in their thoughts.

-oOo-

A/N: Next chapter is where the real fun starts. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: Transgressions

Summary: Tohru gathered up the courage to confess to Kyo but he turned her down. Seeking for some comfort, she found it in the least person she expects: Hatori Sohma.

Disclaimer: It's says here this is a disclaimer, right?

Chapter 6: Transgressions

-oOo-

Tohru hasn't woken up for two days already. Everyone grew more worried in her condition. But as what Hatori has said, it was only due to the fatigue and the emotional turmoil that she went through. Nonetheless, she is perfectly safe.

Hatori has insisted that she stays in the clinic, so she could keep an eye on her condtion. Everyone agreed, but Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"Want her all by yourself, Ha'ri?" he whispered in Hatori's ears.

"Ayame, if you wouldn't stop that, I will tell your customers the bad things you were up to when you were five years old," Hatori plainly stated.

Ayame took a step back. "Okay. I'll shut up now…" He walked towards the door. "I'll visit tomorrow. Update us if something happened," he said, closing the door.

'Tohru, when are you going to wake up? People need you here, Hatori sadly thought.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes.

Too much light has welcomed her eyes and it was too much to bear, so she kept her eyes close. She tried to move her stiffed fingers, as if she hasn't moved since the day she stayed in the clinic. She tried to open again his eyes.

She took in her surrounding. A curtain is draped in her left, while a big window was positioned to her right. She tried to sit up, but she felt a stabbing pain shot across her ankle. She winced in pain.

"Itai," she managed to say, squinting her eyes shut as she let the pain to subside.

Suddenly, the curtain opened.

"Hatori!" she exclaimed. "Wh-what am I doing here? Where am I?" she asked, confusion painted on her face.

"You were found unconscious on the road, three days ago," he replied, taking a seat in the swivel chair. "How are you feeling?"

"I… I don't know. My ankle, it hurts," she said.

"You twisted your ankle. I have bandaged it already. And with a few massaging, you will be able to walk in two day's time," Bringing out the stethoscope, he faced Tohru. "I'm going to have a quick check up on you,"

"Okay,"

"How are you really feeling, Tohru?" Hatori asked, looking at her in the eyes. "I found you unconscious and it's not like you to run away from home,"

With that, tears began to fall.

'Great job, Hatori. You managed to make her cry,' his unconscious snickered. He didn't know how to comfort people as he was just a listening wall to most of them. He put an arm on her shoulders and began coaxing her, patting her in the back.

"Why does it hurt so much, Hatori?" she asked, trying her best to stop crying.

"What is?" he replied. Although he knew what really had happened, it would still be best that answers will come from her. It's rude enough to poke their nose into her business.

"Not being accepted by people. Rejection," Tohru replied. Finally she stop crying. Hatori let out a sigh of relief. He reclaimed his seat.

"Tohru," he began. "There are really people who don't know how to value what they have. They are always in constant search for something better. Some people prefer to see the evil in a person, thus not being able to see their inner goodness. And there are people, due to personal reasons, refuse to accept the love that others bring to them," he continued, looking at her in the eyes. 'Her rich hazel eyes really are beautiful' his mind commented.

Tohru forced a smile.

"I confessed to Kyo three days ago. And he rejected me. Bt I think I'm okay now. You cannot force anyone your feeling for them, right?" Tohru brightly said. Although she said it in happy manner, her eyes gave her away.

"It's okay to cry, Tohru. One way or another, it's a form of releasing your pet up emotions. Crying is not a sign of weakness," he said. He stood up. "I have to inform the others that you have woken up," he replied.

Tohru grabbed the hem of his coat.

"I… Ummmm…" she couldn't find the words to say.

He took her hands and gave it a tight squeeze. "Everything will be alright. Isn't that your motto?"

"Thank you, Hatori,"

He gave her a smile in return.

Hatori walked towards the counter where the telephone lay. His heart was thumping fast. He wasn't expecting her to be open him like that. And the way she said 'thank you' even made his heart to beat faster.

'Get a grip on yourself, Hatori,' he reminded himself. 'You can't fall for her. You are worlds and age apart,'

With that, he dialed Shigure's number.

-oOo-

A/N: Hmmm. What do you think?

Next chapter will be updated after three days. Sorry if it will take some time. I'm currently working on my thesis right now. I must finish it lest I won't graduate.._

See you! Oh. And a longer chapter will be posted next. ^^,


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

Summary: Tohru gathered up the courage to confess to Kyo but he turned her down. Seeking for some comfort, she found it in the least person she expects: Hatori Sohma.

Disclaimer: …

A/N: Chapter dedicated to ferret assassin! Thank you for all the review!:)

Chapter 7: The Plan

-oOo-

The door suddenly burst open.

"Tohru-kun~" Ayame began. "How are you feeling?~" he asked.

"Ahh. Ayame! I'm doing fine. Thank you so much for worrying about me," Tohru replied, sitting up in the bed.

"How's your feet, Tohru-chan?" Shigure suddenly pooped in the room, walking towards Tohru.

"Shigure-san! It's fine… Really. Hatori has been taking good care of me," she replied, her usual chagrin apparent in her face. "By the way, how are you doing? I'm really sorry I can't come home yet. I'll make it up to you soon. I promise," she said, looking down. "I'm really really embarrassed. I should be taking care of the house. Have you been eating properly, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru-chan. Don't worry about us. Worry about yourself first. You need to be healthy again, you know. Besides, we've managed perfectly well before you came to our house. The difference though is that we et to eat home-made food, and not just take out," Shigure replied.

"But…" she began but she was never able to finish what she was supposed to say.

"No more buts, Tohru. Besides, if you badly want to go back, you should get well soon fast! And I have missed your cooking already. Yuki is useless. You know he doesn't know how to cook. And Kyo has been…" Shigure said but a look from Ayame made him stop.

Ayame suddenly clapped his hands. "Bottomline is, Tohru, we all want to have you back soon. And because of this, Shigure and I both came up with a plan!"

"Eh?" Tohru was perplexed. She was confused at what is happening now. True, she wanted to come home already because she was thinking about the chores that she needed to do. But going home meant seeing Kyo too. And she wasn't prepared for that.

"And what is that supposedly plan you were talking about?" Hatori suddenly said, entering the room.

"Ha'ri! You scared us!" Ayame chimed in. Hatori fought the urge to roll his eyes. He eyed him instead.

"Now. Now, what's with that look?" Shigure asked. "Anyway, Ayame and I thought that maybe, what Tohru needed is to take a break to recuperate," he continued.

"And because of that," Ayame said, placing his arms around Hatori's shoulder. "We are sending Tohru to the vacation house down the lake… Not the one we visited last time but the other lake house,"

"She's going there alone?" Ha'ri inquired, suspicions arising.

"Of course not. We're not stupid to let her go there alone," Shigure replied. "You will be accompanying her, of course,"

"Me?" Hatori said.

"Yep. You. Of course, you will be there to check up on Tohru since you are her doctor, after all," Ayame replied, not taking his eyes off his friend.

'A vacation, huh? Seemed like their up to something,' Hatori thought dryly. His friends are not usually like tat unless they are doing someone a favor… Or they just simply like torturing him knowing that Ayame knows. Or so he thought.

"Before you plan such things, have you tried consulting that matter to Tohru?" he replied, gesturing towards where Tohru is sitting.

Tohru suddenly turned red. "I… I… Shigure-san… It might be a little too much for me. I don't want to be a burden and I also don't want to impose on you," Tohru said, clutching the fabric of the blanket covering her body. "You have already let me join the onsen, then the lake house and now this… I'm really really grateful but…"

Shigure went up to herand placed his index finger upon her lips. "Ssshh… You don't have to say anything Tohru. I insist. We insist," he said, looking at her in the eyes.

"O-okkay," she managed to say.

"And that is settled, then. You and Hatori will be on a trip to the lake house," Shigure said brightly.

And that is why two and a half hours later, Hatori and Tohru were on their way to the lake house.

It turned out that Shigure and Ayame have already planned this since the first time they have visited Tohru. They said that it's for Tohru's sake, since she has been caught up with doing most of their chores (although in Hatori's mind, all of the chores) that they have concluded that she needs to take a break especially what happened to her after. When they went back to visit her again and told her about their 'plan' they have already packed Tohru's thing in a duffel bag.

After a moment, Hatori pulled over. He and Tohru stepped out of the car.

"Give me your things. I'll carry them inside," Hatori offered, strapping his own things on his back.

"Oh no. It's okay, Hatori. I can do it,"

"I insist," he only replied.

"Okay. Thank you," Tohru replied, giving him a smile.

Hatori first went inside the house, carrying both of their things. On her crutches, Tohru followed in his stead.

When they went inside, they had one big problem. A huge problem and both of them were feeling a bit uncomfortable.

There is only room. And having one room would also mean having only one bed.

"Ano… I'll be sleeping in the sofa instead," Tohru offered, giving him a smile. "I'm used to sleeping in the sofa anyways,"

"Don't be ridiculous, Tohru. I'm taking the sofa and you stay here in the room. You're the patient too,"

Tohru walked over the closet and opened it. "Look!" She indicated what's inside the closet. "There are futons, blankets and pillows. You won't be sleeping in the sofa at all," she said.

"But are you comfortable having a guy in the room?" He asked.

"But of course. It's not a problem for me,"

"But…"

"No buts, Hatori. I insist," she said.

He finally conceded. "All right. Sorry about this Tohru,"

"Oh no," she began. "You don't have to be sorry at all. You've done too much for me already. The least I can do is to complain and whine,"

Picking up her bag from Hatori, she placed it on the bed and sat down, setting aside her crutches.

"How's your feet, Tohru?" Hatori asked, walking towards her and stopping in front of her. He knelt down and remove the bandage I her ankle. "Does it still hurt?"

Tohru tried moving her ankle. "Just a bit. But I think I'll be able to walk already without the crutches," she replied.

"Are you sure?

"Yes. Totally sure,"

"Okay. I'll be permanently removing this. But if it suddenly hurts, just tell me right away, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Good," he said. Then he gave her a light pat on the head and left the room.

-oOo-

A/N: Get that you writer's block! Hehe. Isn't that just really sweet? Thank you for all who reviewed my story. Thank you thank you!

I guess we will already be seeing the end of this story. Just four more chapters(I think) and it's the end. But we'll see about that, right?

See you in the next chapter! It will be longer, I promise!


	8. Chapter 8: Ghost of His Past

Summary: Tohru gathered up the courage to confess to Kyo but he turned her down. Seeking for some comfort, she found it in the least person she expects: Hatori Sohma.

Disclaimer: …

A/N: Sorry for the very late update. Senior year is almost over. ^_^ And as promise, a longer chapter awaits you!

Chapter 8: Ghost of His Past

Tohru woke up just before the crack of dawn. She looked at her surrounding, feeling a bit distraught because of the past events that had transpired for the past few days. She gave herself this time to think – to really think things through. She's feeling so many things at once. Never before has she experienced such turmoil of emotions. She went through them one by one.

First, of course, was hurt. She was hurt by Kyo's rejection of her. Although it's not as if Kyo really HATED her, it's just that he cannot return the same feelings she has for him. There are things in life that you can't really have. There are things in life that you are just plainly unlucky not have. And Tohru realized that maybe this isn't just really for her… That maybe there is somehow a more-than-good-enough reason why she's experiencing this. After all, everything happens for a reason, right? And on the other hand, she was deeply moved by what Hatori told her about crying – that it isn't really a sign of weakness or whatsoever. She was glad by his presence on that very fateful day.

Then there's this profound relief that she is feeling. She contemplated for a bit.'Where is this coming from, anyway?' She thought. And that's when she knew. It was brought upon the confession she made to Kyo. All the while she has been worried sick on how Kyo will take it – will he get angry? Mad? Happy? – that just by mere thinking about it had consumed most of her time. Sure she gets things done the way she usually does them, but her mind was still somewhere. A building trepidation and anticipation had overcome her and now that it was through, she can breathe easily. Like a really heavy thing has been lifted off of her chest.

And then finally, there's this sadness she is feeling. She doesn't quite know how to put it in words but there is a pang of sadness she is feeling. True she was sad over what happened, but she has gotten over it, making up her mind that all she need to do is move on. After all, she still loves Kyo, and that is in the context of friends. So where is it coming from?

Her musings were cut off when something moved in her peripheral vision. Slowly and carefully and making sure not to make a sound, she checked on her sides to see where the movements were coming from. And that is when she saw Hatori sleeping soundly on the floor.

Because the lights were turned off, she couldn't quite make out the facial expression of him. But she can feel how relaxed he was and she remembered a certain time where Hatori slept in the living room with the others around. She can't help not to smile.

Slowly, the rays of the sun began to creep inside the room. Tohru stood up, put on her slippers, took her things and went to take a bath. After which, she donned on her clothes and prepared their breakfast. 'Hatori has always been helping me. This is just my simple way of thanking him,' she calmly thought. She went down the kitchen and started working.

-oOo-

Something delicious was wafting in the room. The sweetness and saltiness of food hung in the air. And as the smell grew stronger, the food is making Hatori hungrier. He opened his eyes.

His stomach grumbled. Clearly the smell was starving him. He checked his watch and it read eight-thirty in the morning. 'Time to wake up,' he muttered to himself. Rubbing his eyes, he searched the room, ,looking for a particular presence. Alarm went through him as he realized that Tohru was not in the room. The smell of the room grew stronger and he chuckled. 'But of course! Tohru is the one cooking downstairs,' he told himself. He mentally cursed himself for being overly stupid over a simple matter. Tohru wouldn't make him worry in the first place.

-oOo-

"Ah! Good morning, Hatori! I was just about to wake you up. Here, have a seat. I've prepared our breakfast. Let's eat!" tohru said, motioning the seat in front of her.

"How's your foot?" he inquired.

"Oh! Don't worry about it. It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore, see?" she replied, showing her foot to him to prove that it has completely healed already. "Thank you for taking care of me,"

"Not a problem, Tohru. Besides, it's my profession and people are really worried about you,"

"Gomen ne. I really feel like a burden to you, Hatori. You don't have to – " she was cut off by him before she was able to continue what she was supposed to say.

"You don't need to worry about such things, Tohru. I'm a doctor. It's what I do. Besides, if you really want to help, or give compensation for everything then go back to your cheerful self. Many people are really worried about you, you know." Hatori said in a matter of fact tone. Just before Tohru was able to reply, Hatori's stomach suddenly grumbled. Tohru smiled.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

Hatori nodded.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said.

Tohru waited for Hatori to take a bite on the food she cooked. She peered at him. "Well? Does it taste good?"

"You're cooking ALWAYS tastes good, you know? It's never a question," he replied, chewing his food.

She gave him a smile. A smile that reached her heart. "Thank you,"

Hatori tried to hide his blush.

They ate their food in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, rather it was a comfortable one. The silence that filled the room was like a blanket to both of them, aware of each other's presence; aware of the warmth that they give to one another.

For the second time in his life, Hatori was aware that he was comfortable with another person's presence, particularly that of a girl. The first time was with Kana, and it was indeed a long time ago. The presence was really comforting that he seemed so relax.

Tohru felt at peace. After the emotional turmoil she has gone through, this was the first time that she felt peace again with herself, and with the people around her. She has gotten used to the noise the Sohmas made back at their house that she no longer had the time to be alone with herself. She felt genuinely happy.

"I'll do the dishes,"

"Eh?" Tohru was surprised when Hatori suddenly spoke. "It's okay, Hatori. I can do the dishes,"

"You do the cooking, I'll do the dishes. It's just fair play, right? Besides, you are already doing me a great favor since I can't cook. I haven't had a properly meal ever since I opened the clinic,"

Tohru wasn't prepared for what he said. But since she doesn't want to be rude and Hatori offered his help, she didn't decline.

"Gochisosama," he said. "That was really delicious, Tohru. Have you ever tried applying for technical schools? Especially for cooking? You'll make it far if you do,"

"R-really?" Tohru was in awe. She wasn't exactly prepared for the praise he has given. "I'm not yet sure what to take, actually. Even though I'm graduating soon, I haven't given it much thought too. Besides, it's going to require money, right? I need to save up first," she replied.

"There are scholarships given by the government. You can try applying to some," he said.

She looked up to him. "I'll think about it. Thanks so much for the suggestion,"

"Anyway, what do you want to do today? Seeing as it's about to rain, I think we wouldn't be able to go down to the lake. We can't also go to the town since it's raining, and probably majority of the shops are closed so that would lead us back here in the house." He said, while clearing the plates and placing them in the sink.

Tohru put her index finger under her chin. "Hmmmm. I can't think of any as of the moment. But how about you Hatori? What do you usually do during times like this?" she inquired.

"Nothing much. Think, most of the time. But I prefer just to relax or read a book. I'm not really fond of the rainy season," he replied.

There was a hollowness in his voice. Tohru felt some sadness within.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She wanted to hold his hand, but couldn't find the courage to do so. After all, what would he think if she did that?

Her question startled him. Why would she ask if he was okay? But then, was he really okay?

"I guess. I'm not really sure," he just said. Somehow, he couldn't find the courage to be honest with her. 'Maybe someday, Tohru. Maybe someday, I would let you see… How horrible I am. But not now,' he thought.

"Is it because of Kana?"

Hatori was shocked with her question. It wasn't actually about Kana anymore. Although she, too, was part of it. He has moved on already with Kana. He had loved Kana and the time he spent with her was precious for him. But he has moved on already. Now that he has found a new spring for him. But what's bothering him most was his past. His horrible past… How he managed to hurt those people dear to his relatives. Those innocent people who have stumbled upon their curse. But the very thing he couldn't do was hurt to hurt Tohru the most. Even if it meant disobeying Akito in the future.

He wasn't ready to let Tohru see the monstrosity in him. His coldness. That is why, he was trying his best to open up, to welcome the spring just as he welcomed the first spring in his life.

He chuckled. "It's no longer about Kana, Tohru. I guess I could say I have moved on already. Kana was my past. I don't dwell on the past anymore. Human beings shouldn't dwell on the past anymore. What happened has happened. All we need to do is to not make the same mistakes anymore. We learn from our past just as we learn in the present time. I loved Kana but that was all. We weren't meant to be and I have longed accept it," he explained.

"I see. Well, I won't pry anymore. And sorry for asking such question, Hatori," she said.

"Let me ask you the same, Tohru. Are you okay?" he looked at her intently, gauging her reaction.

She took a minute before replying. Taking a deep breath, she let out a long sigh.

"Last week was quite difficult, to be honest. But as the days passed by, I slowly realized that I'm starting to heal. I will always love Kyo. He will always have a special place in my heart. And as of now, I guess I no longer love him like I did before. But I still love him, but only as a friend. Quite confusing, isn't it?"

"Not really, Tohru. I know how you are feeling. And it's good to know that you're doing okay," for him, Tohru was indeed okay. He was glad that she was not hurting anymore.

"Let's play High and Low," she said.

"High and Low?" he repeated, not sure if he heard what she said the first time.

"Yep. High and Low. I used to play that when I was in middle school and it was actually quite fun," she stood up and grabbed Hatori's hand, but quickly let it go. Tohru blushed.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"It's okay Tohru. No harm done. Let's play that after I'm done with the dishes," he replied.

"o-okay! I'll just ready the materials," Tohru replied and hastily left the room.

Her heart was pounding fast.

-oOo-

"So, what are the rules?" Hatori asked while claiming the seat in front of Tohru. He changed into his casual black pants and a crisp white long-sleeved shit. The buttons near the neck were slightly open, revealing a part of his chest. He looked way different from his casual doctor's outfit.

Tohru suddenly felt hot. Her hands were starting to shake, but she managed to shrug them off.

She cleared her throat. "The rules are just simple. Here in my hands are seven cards. I will shuffle them all and put them on the table facing down. I will open the first card. You will have to guess then if the next number is higher or lower. You must be able to open or turn every card face-up to win this game. Simple, right?" She beamed.

Hatori thought for a moment. "Let's add a simple twist in here. Whoever loses each round will have to tell something about himself or herself."

"What kind of things?"

"Hmmm. Just random things. Or things people do not normally know about you. Stuffs like that. Since I'm starting to think that we'll be stuck round here for a few days or two, might as well get to know each other more, right?"

'Hatori was becoming more and more eloquent for the past few days. Was it just my imagination or is this real? Either way, I'm glad for his company,' she thought.

"Okay!"

And they began playing.

-oOo-

Hours turned to days and slowly, both Hatori and Tohru have become accustomed to one another. Their relationship grew and became closer than before. They have also learned things about each other which other people do not normally know about them.

But there were still times of awkward silences. Sometimes, the silence was just too much that they ended up not talking for hours, giving privacy to each other. But most of the time, they spent their time relentlessly chatting with each other, trying to beat the gloominess that the rain is giving.

Looking at the two, it seemed that they were couples on a honeymoon. But to those who knew, they were two individuals finding themselves within the chaos they have been through.

Hatori realized that by being with Tohru, he can be his truest self. He doesn't need to put a façade of coldness and apathy and he wasn't afraid of the warmth that she is giving. But he wasn't still able to fully open himself to her, just as how she is to him.

Tohru, on the other hand, felt elated in her situation. She was actually no longer feeling awry of the dragon of the Sohmas. She felt secured in his presence. But one thing she can't pinpoint still was his distance to her. That somehow, he is still hiding something and somewhere that can't be reached.

After two days, the promise of the sun has come. The rain has momentarily stopped, and a beautiful rainbow has shown its way to the sky.

-oOo-

Three days have passed since they first came to the lakehouse. Due to the incessant downpour of the rain, Tohru and Hatori were forced to stay at home – with almost nothing to do. They had spent most of the time chatting and Tohru being surprised on how eloquent Hatori could be.

In the span of three days, they have already formed a routine: Tohru will cook, Hatori will do the dishes. Then after which, Hatori will read a book or sleep and Tohru, on the other hand, would just simply read recipe books.

In some time, they devoted some of their time just talking to each other. These three days actually made them closer – getting to know one another became their top priority. It wasn't intentional though, it's just that they found themselves quite comfortable with the presence of each other.

If some spectator or visitor would stumble upon the two, one could mistook them for a couple living in a humble home. But Tohru and Hatori knew what their relationship was: new-found friends.

Tohru has discovered a new side to Hatori, and that was his witty side. The whole time she thought that Hatori was a very serious man (and he made no mistake in pointing that out) but in reality, she realized that Hatori was just really funny but that he was lonely. She knows how horrible it feels to be lonely and so, for the duration of their stay in the lake house, she didn't waste time in making Hatori feel at home.

Hatori, on the other hand, never felt so at home yet having Tohru by his side made him feel like it's home. Afte Kana's incident, he made it to a point that that was the last time he will ever let somebody in his life, yet right now, he seemed to be taking back his words.

He wants to love again. He wants to feel the warmth of Tohru's body pressing against him. The way her skin touches his; the way her eyes glitter with happiness; the way she speaks his name. He wanted her. He loves her, but he didn't let his emotions get the better of him. Because he doesn't want her to et hurt.

One thing he realized in life was to never get too close with the people you love. Because in the end, he will be the one who will bring pain in their lives. This was true especially in their case – the curse.

He can never truly run away from his responsibilities let alone his duty to erase memories. Sometimes, his past come haunting to him – those people he was forced to erase the memories. What an irony it was that he can erase other people's memories, but not his own.

-oOo-

_He contented himself with the friendship they have. He was happy that he was able to spend some quality time with Tohru. Their relationship became better. Even if it is one-sided love, he was already satisfied with it. He couldn't ask for more._

_One of the main reasons for Hatori to suppress his feelings was for Kyo. He can see that Kyo really loves Tohru, and what great impact his rejections of Tohru to Kyo. Given the chance, he would like to see the two happy – even if it means sacrificing his own happiness. His chance of happiness was already past over, it was time for others to have their own._

-oOo-

Tohru and Hatori have agreed to go to the town on the day it will stop raining. They were running out of supplies and Ayame hasn't still called them to give them the 'okay' sign that they can return. Also, Hatori wanted Tohru to tour the town, to see the beauty of the place.

At half past ten, they readied themselves and took the car, with Hatori driving. Tohru was seated in the passenger seat besides Hatori, carefully checking the ingredients that they will be buying.

After some time, Hatori pulled to a stop. He looked at Tohru and said, "After the shopping, would you like to tour the town? "

Tohru's eyes became bright. "Hai! I do! But it will be okay for you? I don't to be a bother…"

"I wouldn't be asking you if it will bother me, Tohru. Besides, I want you to see the whole town, before Ayame sporadically turn up and take us home,"

"Thank you, Hatori,"

Budump. Her heart fluttered. 'Why am I feeling this?' Tohru inquired to herself. She suddenly felt nervous. She suddenly became aware of her surroundings, of what to say to him. 'Am I starting to like Hatori? Indeed I like Hatori, but only as a friend. But why am I feeling this?'

Somebody tapped on her window. Hatori was outside, motioning her to come out.

"Let's go?" he asked.

She shrug and gave her a big smile. "Okay!"

-oOo-

They were having the perfect afternoon. After buying the ingredients from the supermarket, they went back to the car to deposit the goods then went to go around the town. They tried stalls, eating at free samples, seeing the children ran around the park, and of families having a nice day.

"How I envy them," Tohru said.

"Why?"

"I just wish to have a one last moment with my mom and dad,"

"I never had those chances even if they are still alive,"

Tohru's eyes went wide. "You never? Eh? Why?"

"As you can see, Tohru, I was given the most difficult or should I say the hardest responsibilities of all. This was passed to me by my father and we were really not in good terms with each other. My mother actually didn't care, so long I'm doing the job. She doesn't want to care anymore. Because of the curse," Haotri explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"It's okay. I kind of gotten used to it anyway,"

She wanted to hug him but she knows what will happen if she does. Instead, she placed her hand over his hand.

"You still have your family, Hatori. It's in the person of your friends,"

Hatori went rigid. He wans't expecting her hand to over his. It was warm. It was very inviting. It was heartwarming. He wanted to hold it forever, but he restrained himself from thinking more.

"Same goes for you, Tohru. You still have us,"

_You still have me, if only chance would allow it._

Time went still for the both of them.

"Have you seen the hundred pinwheels hill?" Hatori inquired.

"Hmmm. Not yet. Is there one around the corner?"

"Let's go. I'll show the way."

-oOo-

The wind grew stronger as they walked towards the hills. It was getting cold but the sun was still up, sharing its radiance to everyone around. Upon arrival at the top of the hill, the wind blew the strongest, and all the pinwheels started to move. It was a beautiful scene to behold – the simultaneous movement of the pinwheel.

He looked at Tohru and saw that she was enjoying the view. He felt happy the fact that Tohru was happy. It was really more than enough for him to see her happy. If she is happy, then he is happy.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you for showing me this, Hatori," Tohru commented.

He gave her a warm smile in return.

"Are…. You smiled!" She exclaimed, surprised etched across her face.

"Indeed, I did," he just said.

"You know, smiling suits you," and she started to walk away towards the railings to see the view beyond it. The wind blew her hair, and her hair dances gracefully along with the wind. Tohru's small figure was one of the reasons why Hatori badly wanted to protect her.

A small movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He wasn't supposed to make a fuss over it if not for the person who's walking towards him. Brown hair with hazel eyes, she still looked the same. Nothing ever changed. But the way her expressions says there is something wrong. Like a recognition of memories. Like a stabbing pain of small needles. Like a cold winter night.

His body went rigid. His thoughts devoid of emotions He wasn't expecting to see her of all the places. He cannot think. His mind was racing. He was dumbstruck at the person in front of her.

Kana stopped in front of him. Her lips parted, saying something to him. But he didn't quite get what she was saying.

He stared at her for a minute, trying to take in everything.

Tears started to fall on Kana's cheeks. It was flowing mellifluously. Her tears turned to crying and later on to sobbing.

"Hatori… I remember… I remember everything,"


End file.
